Love Me, Kill Me
by Devilzzz
Summary: Hermione isn't perfect. Draco isn't heterosexual. These two mingle in a sinister plan that backfires into something they never expected. AU.
1. Prologue, Part One

****

Love Me...Kill Me...

:::.............................::

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, settings, characters...etc. I own the plot and my own typed/written words.

A/N: Please do not tell me that the characters are 'OOC'. You'll only be stating the obvious. I don't care if they're OOC, as long as I love writing it, and that's what matters. Actually, it's practically AU. So, be forewarned. If you don't like OOC or AU, go back right now, because I am in no mood to deal with flames. The last time I dealt with flamers, they turned out to be wrong and looking incredibly foolish because I earned 300 reviews from it :)

Summary: BadEvil!Hermione is controlled by Draco to mingle into a dangerous plan to have him get the _guy _he wants. But guess who falls in love in the process? There's nothing like love to fuck you up. Hermione/Harry/Draco. Heterosexual fic, but some slash ahead.

:::...........................::

__

kiss me, fuck me, break me, thrash me, crash me, turn me, burn me, win me, love me...

kill me.

:::....:::

"You know I wouldn't keep anything from you," Hermione said, her voice sincere and caring. Harry looked up at her, examining her with a suspiscious glance.

"You're sure?" He looked up, his emerald eyes boring into hers. His voice was tentative, curious.

"I am sure," she answered. "It'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay now," Hermione whispered, still clutching him, cradling him in his arms. Her hands soaked into his hair, feeling the softness of it. He sighed softly against her bosom, his forehead against her warmth, dozing off into the faintly admiring fragrance of her; the smell of cherries and apples. His eyes drooped forward, and several moments passed by before he finally fell asleep in her arms, contented.

"Thank God," she whispered, pushing him promptly off him in disgust. She looked at him in severe distaste. "Aw, sleeps like a baby," she cooed mockingly at him. His eyes flickered slightly, but they were kept tightly closed.

"Finally, is he asleep?" a drawling voice said beside her. Hermione felt hands on her shoulders. She bit her lip, looking at Harry carefully - he did look alarmingly asleep.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"You _guess_ so?" His voice was indefinitely enraged. "I told you, Granger, I want this done right."

"It _will _be done right," she said snappishly through gritted teeth. "Just fuck off, will you? And get rid of that Invisibility cloak I can't see a part of you."

"What if I am naked?" he teased. Hermione turned around, her arms folded over her chest.

"Then I'll have nightmares tonight," she said, yawning for dramatic effect.

"Bitch." He was obviously immensely annoyed she was one of the few girls who didn't yearn for him in a physical state.

She smiled innocently, and within a few seconds, Draco Malfoy's head appeared, along with the rest of his lean body, his boyish smirk, complete with his handsome artistic features. He casually pushed away streaming strands of silver-blone, eyeing her lazily.

"When are you going to do this, anyways?" Draco asked her, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"Whenever the hell I like it," she spat. "Don't order me around like I am some kind of whore."

Draco murmured something indistinguishable, something that sounded remarkably like '_but you are one'_, and turned away from her, stepping in front of Harry, gazing down at him doubtfully.

"You've taken good care of him?" he asked Hermione with a sidelong glance as his hand pondered Harry's hair with a gentle caress.

"Yes," she automatically retorted, examining her fingernails with utmost interest.

"You've been in character?" he said, watching her shoulders tense.

"Yes," she responded curtly. "Of course."

  
"And you've been sleeping with him?" he said, smirking testily.

"Yes, of course," she said in a dreamy voice, then jerked her head upwards, frowning. "That was not fair!"

"Either you weren't paying attention or you were paying very, very good attention, Granger," Draco told her, his mouth quirking.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy."

"Tell me again, when did you start to curse, Granger?"

"Look, I am doing this for you, not the other way around," Hermione said, avoiding the question uneasily.

"Au contraire, not true, Granger." He stepped forward, grasping her upper arms. She squirmed in his tight grip. His fingernails dug into her skin. She made a noise of pain, gasping as he scratched her in the process of pulling away in a long, agonizing way.

"You know what you get for doing this, Granger," he notified her with relish. He was feeling resentment toward her; and a bit satisfaction that she had recoiled away from him in fear.

She closed her eyes, opening them again. 

"You do know what you're getting for this?" Draco whispered, clutching her chin with the tips of his fingers, urging her face to tip forward so he could look at her. His hand slithered onto her knee, sliding into her calf and up her skirt, hitching it forward. She let out a whimper as he scratched her skin, his nails sharply edging into her flesh, gnawing at it, then slowly pulling away after a gentle prodding. Her brown eyes seemed to lock onto his for several moments before she turned away in defeat. His delicious smile clearly said '_You want me, but I'll never want you_...'

"Tell me," he said harshly. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes," she mumbled. "Yes...I know. I know."

"Good. I am glad I am appreciated," Draco said, pushing her away from him. Her eyes flashed angrily at him as he went toward Harry, and leaned over, his lips brushing against Harry's forehead for just a second before his head jerked back to Hermione, who was watching quietly, a bitter expression on her face. Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, love," he said with mock-enduringness. "If you're good, you'll get a kiss too..."

She snorted, but took the hand he offered, flinching slightly at the tingling sensation that ran through her whole body as their skin met. Draco, however, seemed to be unaffected.

"Let's go before he wakes up," Draco said quickly. They both left the room, making sure their footsteps were quiet as they shut the door softly behind them.

As they did, Harry Potter opened his eyes and sat up, a smile crossing his face.

:::....::

chapter finished at midnight. or 12:05...whatever.

*hippie dance* Ladee-dee...here's questions to ponder:

1) What would make Hermione help Draco? What does SHE get in return? No, no, not sex... *disappointed reviewers cry* But don't worry...I don't know either...*reviewers joyfully do Cherokee for no damn reason*

2) Heh...why does Draco like Harry? I have no idea...I've been reading too much slash...it's all Aja, and Michael Serpent's fault! Their stories are so tempting! *humph* But don't worry, it's still Hermione/Draco...also, go read Burn...*sad* I like that story, but I got a small amount of reviews for it.

3) Don't take the A/N up seriously, and don't get pissed. It's true that I think the highest priority of a writer is to pleasure his/herself...okay, that sounded really, really wrong *reviewers smirk*. But I meant, love writing it, of course! 

4) Am I truly, truly insane, or am I just special? *does hippie dance once more*. Alright, I admit it, I am high on coke...

Don't flame, don't flame, don't flame, don't flame....

*five years later*

Don't flame, don't flame, don't flame, don't flame...

Review...


	2. Prologue, Part Two

****

Love Me...Kill Me...

:::.............................::

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, settings, characters...etc. I own the plot and my own typed/written words.

A/N: Please do not tell me that the characters are 'OOC'. You'll only be stating the obvious. I don't care if they're OOC, as long as I love writing it, and that's what matters. Actually, it's practically AU. So, be forewarned. If you don't like OOC or AU, go back right now, because I am in no mood to deal with flames. 

Summary: There's nothing like love to fuck you up.

:::...........................::

__

kiss me, fuck me, break me, thrash me, crash me, turn me, burn me, win me, love me...

kill me.

:::....:::

__

Blackmail. When you're afraid someone's going to find out your innermost secrets, when you're stuck to do anything just to keep up your reputation. Hermione knew a little thing about 'reputation'. Her reputation was being little-Miss Perfect every single fucking day of her life. Her reputation was being obedient to her parents, and trying her very best, and drown herself in her studies and raising her hand every single second in class. It was tiring, yes, but she had to do it. She had to. Because if she didn't - horrible things would happen. She would lose her parents, she would lose her friends, and she would lose her life. Blackmail was immensely disturbing, but it got _you what it wanted, where you needed to be, and what you needed to do._

"Miss Granger?" quipped the voice of Professor Flitwick. "Miss Granger, I asked you to read out your magnificent essay for us today."

"What?" she stammered, sure that she was bright red in the face. 

"The essay. The essay for the effects of Glowing Charms you were telling me about yesterday?" Professor Flitwick reminded her in his small, squeaky voice. Hermione could feel everyone's eyes boring into her.

"Oh, alright," she said hastily, reaching into her bag and shuffling through the organized materials. Books, extra quills, large portions of parchments. But no essay was found.

"Professor Flitwick? Can I read it tomorrow? I seem to have misplaced the original," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Professor Flitwick looked astonished, then regained his composure quickly. "Alright, then. Tomorrow." He nodded and proceeded to tell them about the many _uses _of Glowing Charms instead.

"What's wrong?" whispered Harry beside her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing," she said quickly, offering him a happy smile. He returned it, and she looked down into her parchment, scribbling furiously. When her eyes were off Harry's, Harry allowed himself a small smirk trickling at his lips...

::............::

Draco Malfoy was having much better luck, meanwhile, in Transfiguration. He needn't do any work. He lay back in his chair, not moving his quill at all, his parchment blank, relaxing his muscles. Professor McGonagall was currently telling students to take notes while she babbled on and on about how Transfiguration would be an important part of N.E.W.T.S.

Draco occupied himself, meanwhile, in thinking about the interesting uses of Harry's Qudditch skills...Harry seemed to straddle his broomstick then plunge downwards with a suave, elegant gracefulness, which meant Harry did not look too awful at the aspects of the bedroom...

A smirk washed over his face as Harry's face in his mind dissolved into a mental image of Granger. He pictured her in a rather appealing way as well...hot and sweaty, with brown curls pouring over her face, half naked...Blackmail did have it's many rewards, and he would have a lot of fun _working with her_...

::.............::

Hermione paced around her dorm, looking at the floor. Five more minutes until she would have to meet Draco. The wait was a slow process. Many thoughts ran through her head, some aimless, some that didn't make sense. The emotions she felt were anticipation and regret. She anticipated meeting with Draco and making the first step of their 'ingenious' (or as Hermione called it, 'idiotic and illegal') plan. She always felt this feeling while awaiting to see him. But whenever they were in the same room together he would insult her and it wouldn't be great at all. Regret because she had let herself be tied into this mess. This mess in which brought out the side she always needed and wanted to conceal.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? Once the plan worked, Harry wouldn't know any difference - and she'd still have her reputation. She'd still have her future. She couldn't let anybody tarnish her status at Hogwarts or the outside world - she needed to be this person, this perfect person because nobody else would like the other person, the other person that was her. _Don't get all sentimental_, she snapped at herself. **_Being perfect is not that bad. _**You can get sick of it sometimes but you have to be it, see how bad you felt about the essay today?- You have to be perfect because if you don't, who else can you be? She looked up, glancing at the time.

It was time to leave.

::................::

They met at their 'usual' place. A corner in the dungeons that was chilly and deserted most of the times, but had a foul odor hanging around it. Hermione shivered as she walked down the small steps, a candle trembling in her hand, which was her only dim warmth at this moment of darkness and cold, looking around before she huddled into the small corner in a sitting position. Draco had not arrived yet, which did not surprise her at all. He was always late for their little meetings. Hermione felt a forbidding chill prickling at the back of her neck - as if someone was watching her.

That's ridiculous, she told herself firmly. Nobody's here...nobody knows how to get in this part of the dungeons, no, no, you're just being paranoid...

The feeling did not vanish, and she stood up, looking around carefully. You're a Gryffindor, she told herself. You can't be scared of this...you've been through many scarier times than this...she held her candle defensively in front of her, the dim light illuminating shadows upon the walls. She turned around, facing the wall. The feeling began to increase - someone was watching her...someone was here...a someone that shouldn't be here at all...creaks and footsteps reached her eardrums...she made a fast movement...

Hermione shrieked in startled surprise, dropping her candle, as two hands covered her eyes. The hands comforted her face with a tingling sensation.

"Surprise," drawled the voice.

She made a noise of impatience, elbowing Draco in his front so he would let her go. When he did, he smirked smugly at her, sporting a complete attire of black robes that were embroidered with silver lines that hung around the collar, and the sleeves. Hermione felt highly sluttish next to him - she was wearing her uniform, without any robes, a skirt and a regular blouse that had a stain in the front - she scolded herself for not washing it out with magic earlier, and now that he was here, she didn't dare, for fear of a sneering remark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you _little prick_?" she exclaimed heatedly. "You almost gave me a damn heart-attack!"

"Sorry," Draco said lazily, not sounding at all apologetic. "I used the cloak." He pulled up something in his left shoulder, a bundle of silvery fabric carelessly for show.

"Did you transfigure the cauldron? Did you check Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Hermione finally asked cautiously after three sharp breaths of relief.

"Yes, yes, I did everything," Draco assured her. 

"Did you check the library?"

"Madame Pomfrey's is cleaning it right now - she'll close up in fifteen minutes..." his explanatory expression changed into sly. "Meanwhile...why don't we occupy ourselves?" he suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder, moving down into her bosom, his fingers making circular motions through her white blouse.

She shook his grasp off. "Get off of me," she spat bitterly at him. "Not after what you did last time."

"Aw, come on..." he pouted.

"No. I want to get this over with - we're not anything but enemies, Malfoy. Just because I am helping you doesn't mean that we become friends now. I am doing this for myself - not you." Hermione stiffened as he looked her over with disappointment.

"Sure, Granger, sure," he remarked firmly. 

Moments of silence passed, as they both avoided their eyes, not speaking.

"So," Hermione finally prompted. "Are you sure the book is in the Restricted Section?"

He frowned. "I thought you said we weren't friends - we don't make small talk, alright, Granger?" he said snappishly.

"I am not making small talk. I am asking about our plan!" she argued, her brown hair sliding off of her shoulders as she shook with fury. "Are you sure you have the name of the book accurate?"

"Yes, I am sure," Draco replied stubbornly. "Can't we just go now?"

"No," Hermione told him. "I don't want to get caught."

"Oh, right," he replied, his voice dripping with utmost sarcasm. "I forgot - you've got a clean record, haven't you?"

She didn't bother to answer. The feeling of awareness was now upon her again - her heart leaped.

"Malfoy?" she hissed, looking around her, observing their surroundings.

"What is it, Granger?" he asked, annoyed.

"I think someone's here," she notified him, fear and accuracy ringing in her voice.

"Nobody's here but you and me, Granger. Are you insane or something? You're being paranoid." Draco shook his head, exasperated.

"Listen, I think we should leave now..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Oh, alright," he relented, rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

And with a swing of his classic black robes, he began to walk across the empty hall. Hermione followed after him, her arms around herself protectively, still shivering for other reasons than the cold.

And after both of them, Harry Potter followed, equipped in his own Invisibility Cloak.

::............::

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

To the flamer: Hey, sweetheart? Leave your email next time. You can say whatever you want to, but don't tell me you're afraid to sign in first? I don't blame you if you're scared of little old me - since, one of my favorite hobbies is a little thing called...

"Flamer-Hunting". :)

Review everyone.


	3. Faithful Obedience, Part One

****

Love Me...Kill Me...

:::.............................:::

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, settings, characters...etc. I own the plot and my own typed/written words.

A/N: This is Alternate Universe. 

Summary: There's nothing like love to fuck you up.

:::...........................::

__

kiss me, fuck me, break me, thrash me, crash me, turn me, burn me, win me, love me...

kill me.

:::....:::

"Stay steady!" he hissed frantically at her. "What the hell are you doing, Granger?"

"I am _trying_ to stay steady! Your foot is on mine! And you keep brushing against my chest!" Hermione complained.

"Sorry about the foot -" he turned to her under the cloak and gave her a malicious smile. "And the chest thing was intentional."

As this sentence escaped out of his lips, he received a massive poke at the neck.

"Okay, I think everything's clear here," Hermione announced, eyeing the dim-lighted library that was vacant.

"Do you hear something?" Draco prompted, looking around suspiciously as he pushed the cloak gracefully away from their shoulders, and it lay in a bundle on the floor.

"Now _you're _being paranoid," Hermione told him, even though her heart leapt. She was sure she had felt something gnaw at her back, and heard something behind them, but was too afraid to look back.

::....::

Harry grumbled as he almost tripped over his own Invisibility Cloak, and kept his balance by managing to falling on Hermione, and avoided getting toppled. He ran a hair through his hair, trying to make it unruffled, but of course, that was impossible. His eyes darted back and forth in the darkness as he walked as quietly as possible behind the couple. They had now entered the Restricted Section, and was using their wands to make the room more luminous.

"You look at that section," Hermione said, motioning over the opposite bookshelf opposed to hers. "I'll look in this one."

Surprisingly, Draco only nodded in agreement, and began skimming the titles from the spine of the books, and Harry watched every movement.

"Are you really sure it's not in Moste Ponte Potions?" Hermione asked, after the first few minutes of searching had become tiring.

Draco gave her a glare. "Yes, I am sure. I thought you read it."

"I did," she said, pursing her lips stiffly in haughtiness. "But perhaps I didn't look over everything," she admitted reluctantly.

Draco smirked at her, and began to say something when his eyes caught on something on the bookshelf. "I think I found it! 'The Book of Unforgivable Potions and Remedies, Illegal Volume 3," he concluded triumphantly. Hermione shoved away the impulse to smack his face. _She _wanted be the one who found it first. _She _was the smarter one.

He pulled out the book and set it on the table, pulling it open and peering over the table of contents.

"Oh, give me that!" scoffed Hermione, trying to regain her composure, and snatched the book away from his grasp, reading as quickly as she could. "There it is," she breathed, and then eyed the note at the corner of the front page: _No students are allowed this book without authenticity from the Ministry of Magic. _

"Damn it," she murmured under her breath.

"Problem, Granger?" Draco gave her a stony look. "Do you want to back out of this? Because if you do, I am sure Professor McGonagall will be more than shocked to know that her top student cheated on her -"

"Shut up!" she hissed, slamming the book down so hard on the table that the thump echoed around the whole library.

"You know that I'll give you the evidence of the cheating and you can burn it, when you complete this favor," he reminded her.

"How can I be sure that this isn't a trick?"

"You have my solemn word on the Malfoy name," Draco told her, his chin high. 

Her eyes locked with his; she felt an awful bubbling rising in her stomach and chest. It happened almost every time she looked at him, and all she wanted to do was get out of this mess as soon as possible.

"Fine," Hermione muttered.

He smiled knowingly at her, and leaned over, to take her chin in his hand, forcing it upwards. 

"There's a good little girl," he whispered, his breath fanning her face. She flinched as his lips met her forehead, and a tingling prickling went through her skin, still lingering even as he let go. She felt repulsed, stained. She never loathed him so much before, to make her feel this way.

"I'll be back in two hours, Snape's out of the storage room, I think," he confided her. 

"What if you get caught?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed at him inquiringly.

"Worried?" he mocked.

"No," she denied hotly. "Get out of here, I don't want to see your face."

"Are you ordering me?" Draco drawled menacingly, grabbing her arm with a tight grip. "Because if you do that ever again, the deal's off, and you can count on your suspension, or even leave from Hogwarts. Do you understand, little girl?"

She glared at him furiously through her half-lids, then spat the word, "Yes."

Flushed with success, he gave her a small wave before putting his Invisibility Cloak over him once more, and causing fading footsteps as he exited the library.

Emerald green eyes that were not visible observed her expression.

Hermione settled into one of the chairs, closing her eyes, feeling the burning still rising in her forehead, where lips had wandered just moments ago.

::.........::

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter...

Well, everyone except the person who agreed with the flamer...hey, whatever your name is, you're crazy, do you know that? How can you EVER agree with a flame to ME when your writing can't compare to trash (I've seen your work)? Get some lessons on your description, dialogue, everything, and don't EVER, ever, try to agree with a flame to me or flame me yourself until you do, and I am saying this in the nicest way possible :)

Also: you can flame all you want, flamers. I don't care. If you think some stupid people who can't write themselves is going to change my mind, you've got another thing coming.

Get this straight.

No matter what:

I am a writer, and I **don't and will never **give up. 

****

-S.A.


End file.
